Media devices such as audio/video receivers are often connected to separate speaker systems. Components in these devices often include a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) and an amplifier to process audio/video and drive speakers. When pairing speakers to the media device, users are usually not limited to a particular speaker manufacturer and may choose speakers from a selection of varying quality and characteristics. Each speaker model may have particular strengths and weaknesses which may be optimized by properly tuning DSP settings. Determining these settings often requires an elaborate process of entering information into the media device or manually adjusting settings. Without completing this inconvenient process, optimal sound reproduction may not be achieved.